


白河夜船

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	白河夜船

白马探睁开眼，视线里是被十字线整整齐齐切割成数片方块的灰白，似乎还在缓缓旋转，是因陌生而让他感到不安的天花板样式。他想试着转动一下脖子，但后脑勺的钝痛和眼前的晕眩让这个平常的动作变得万分艰难。  
一向精密运转的大脑此刻像被人拨了一下指针的怀表，再难归位，破获过几百起案子的英伦侦探努力撑着发沉的眼皮，试图回忆事情始末，却被饱含欣喜、如释重负，又略显疲惫的中年女声打断。  
“...少爷，你终于醒了。”管家婆婆摘下眼镜，用手帕拭着眼角，白马探注意到她的眼睛充满血丝，像是很久未合眼。他此刻清醒一些，病房内沉静的，混着消毒水味道的空气变得细微可察，眼前白光的虚影逐渐褪去。

虽然不知道怎么回事……“没事的，婆婆。”白马仍柔声劝道，他预感到声带震动会牵扯到某些脆弱的神经，比如被绷带缠紧的头部，好在手脚都还活动自如。像是真的要证明自己没事一样，他撑着手靠坐起来，管家婆婆慌慌忙忙按铃叫医护人员。两个白大褂走进来记录一番观测数据（白马：嗯，没有，没有。是的，头还有些疼。），视野拔高变得开阔的期间，白马看到床头柜上已经摆了好几个花篮，绿叶舒展，色泽稍深，香槟玫瑰的暖色花瓣边缘微卷，是储存的水分已经被挤干发蔫的模样，“婆婆，我睡了多久？”他这才问道。

这个问题的答案是从鱼贯而入病房的同班女生七嘴八舌中拼凑出来的，“白马君终于醒了！”“大家都很担心你...你昏迷不醒整整两天三夜。”“这是我亲手做的纸鹤和巧克力，请白马同学收下，保佑你尽快痊愈....”一大群女生叽叽喳喳围上来，白马探按日本礼节点头点到又开始发晕，只好拿手势配合着敬语一遍遍道谢，眼见床头柜上花篮的外圈又多出一层小果篮和手工礼物，几乎要从桌沿掉下来，感到有些内疚，因为他甚至不记得有些来探望的女生的名字（被遗忘的男生更多，只是被女生挤出圈外）。  
印象较其他人稍深的一位有着略显凌乱的黑色长发，爱用名字自称，是中森警部的女儿，顺着她条理清晰的叙述，白马终于将事情理清楚：“在两天前的晚上，白马同学不知为何倒在一栋建筑的楼梯拐角，磕到了后脑勺，幸好被快斗发现，及时叫了救护车，不然可就危险了啊....”  
白马对自己“不知为何”会倒在楼梯的部分持保留态度，自己无论如何不该有平地摔人设，刚刚看过的脑CT报告单也没有异常。隐情和秘密的味道在刹那间就被侦探敏感的嗅觉捕获。

病房门外传来一阵急促的咚咚脚步声，紧接着是门被急急敲了两下，管家婆婆因为说话习惯而通常被拉长的“请进”声还未完全回落的当口，这扇正对着走廊窗户的门已经被唰一下推开，随着一整片澄澈的阳光进来的，是一名有和阳光相衬的蓝眼睛少年，头发有些乱，脸颊因为运动微微有些发红，他走向白马，眼里的光闪烁浮动，像掬着一捧闪亮的海水，随时都会满溢出来。  
少年直视着白马的眼睛，嘴唇抿了又抿，终于开口：“还活着啊。”  
这话乍一听跟找茬或者要债似的，白马一时消化不来，怔忡地眨眨眼。

少年从衣兜里牵出一根极细的金线，绕在手指上，下方垂坠着的是那块怀表——那块，白马探一直带在身边，被称作可精确到小数点后多少位的怀表，但现在已经毫无意义，用来保护精细指针的玻璃面光可鉴人，太崭新了，崭新到白马确信它被换过，并且时间已经完全被报错。  
“它摔坏了。”黑羽快斗言简意赅地解释道，“暂时只能修成这样。”  
白马接过那只怀表，金色细链柔软地在他的掌心盘成一团，“谢谢。”他笑了笑，温润的赤色眼睛迎上对面的少年，一目了然地看穿他在这一动作发生之后的，虽然他不太能理解，但是明显的局促和欲言又止，偏圆的眼睛像一枚被从刺猬般的硬壳中拿出的栗子那样不安颤动，“你就是快斗...快斗君？中森同学提到的那位。”

空气中沸腾如泡沫般的混乱低语戛然而止。

>>>  
手机被收走，连本拿来消磨时间的书都没有，“不需要是推理小说”，白马如此这般强调，但此时距他提出要求被秒拒已经过了——他也不知道过了多久，怀表也坏了，只看到病房的窗户外已经漆黑一片。  
医生嘱咐他要好好休息，总而言之这几天不要看手机，书也得少看。本来管家婆婆的意思是让他尽快办理出院手续，白马探也这么想，但前者是认为白马自家的医生更值得信任，后者只是觉得自己没什么大问题，下地就可以举铁。  
但他现在仍处于江古田中央病院，因为管家婆婆被告知“白马同学失忆了”。  
管家婆婆当场好一顿捂心口，热心同学纷纷去扶，白马拍铃叫护士，白大褂再次匆匆进门，婆婆指着白马说：“快，给少爷做个检查......”  
白大褂权衡一二，率先将婆婆扶起，实施急救措施若干，再轮到白马探，这个一米八的男的被当成林黛玉，好一番嘘寒问暖，躺回病床生无可恋，一圈人将他团团围住，问他有没有感觉好点，还记不记得我是谁。白马虚弱地摆出社交脸，心里只想把头一蒙，上面挂个黑框像，配上两边花篮果盘，那就齐活了。

在安静的独处时刻认真回忆，他确认除了那名黑头发蓝眼睛的少年，其他有些人的脸他都有印象，并非撞到头所致，而是他没有刻意去记，叫不出名字，却也一并被归入“失忆”，他感到脸红：自己在班里给人是这样的感觉吗？会去刻意记住所有人的名字。  
他对“黑羽快斗”印象全无，但单纯从脸来看，这人比较食物链顶端，不是会轻易忘记的类型。他试探着问中森青子:“我和黑羽同学的关系很好吗？”  
大家一阵沉默，黑羽：“谁会和你关系好？！”  
一个问号一个感叹号，分量不轻，砸得白马尴尬地拿手指挠挠脸，好心的中森同学慌张解释：“并不是那样，白马同学和快斗只是经常在课间进行一些友好谈话...”  
黑羽假笑两声：“不错，对蠢侦探我一向宽容。”  
白马立刻明白他二人平时谈话何等阴阳怪气，一婊三千里，只是全然想不起来，心里竟没有什么感触，他琢磨或许是因为那双蓝得发亮见透的眼睛很难让人真的生气，但再往深了去想的时候，头就开始疼起来。

此刻病房空无一人，白马作为一个被精细喂养长大的英伦贵公子，难得体会一把失眠，归功于他前些日子睡得太多，神智清醒，急需一些高难案件杀痒，但生理上的，他仍有些昏沉，眼前天花板像暗下来的天幕逼近，再过一会儿，他就或许就会因为太过无聊把眼睛闭上，等最后的噪点也被黑暗溶化，就睡着了。

在此之前，能看到的东西都不应算数。敏锐的侦探犹豫不决，掌心压在呼叫铃上，与面前戴着高礼帽，穿西装披斗篷，洁白复古的像上个世纪伦敦雨雾中的月亮的人面面相觑，直到对方先开口了，“哟，晚上好。”他打了个招呼，似乎心情很好，遮挡面容的单片眼镜上垂下一个四叶草坠子，随着他挥手的动作一晃一晃。

“......晚上好。”白马把手一缩，好像被那个红色的圆钮烫到了一样。莫名其妙的，他觉得类似的动作发生过很多次，在他想要捅一个巨大的秘密的马蜂窝一样，一种质量过大的惯性就将他的手摁回去。  
“吃了吗？”白衣人毫不客气地往凳上一坐，双腿交叠，摆出一副爷今天就是点了你陪聊的架势。  
白马摸门不着，并感到脑仁隐隐作痛，且清楚这不是病理因素，“...你是谁啊？”侦探很少直接这么发问，行业老前辈福尔摩斯的业绩是摸了一下华生的手就推断出他去过阿富汗，但在医院出现一身复古行头的人，则很难判定究竟是带行为艺术家还是从隔壁精神科跑出来的。  
对方显然看出来他在想什么，冷笑两声（像被气的），“我是塔纳托斯”，他扬扬下巴，“你知道的吧，我们是干什么的。”  
哦。“死神？”白马笑笑，他小时候看过一个韩国产的动画片，在里面认识许多乱七八糟的神。  
“Bingo——”对方打了响指。  
“可你不是吧？”白马一副很认真的样子，“塔纳托斯只穿黑衣服，与其他死神唯一描述不同之处在于，至少传说中他是个美少年。”  
黑羽哽住。  
“你很骄傲啊。”白马语气平铺直叙，把judge言论说得像出示证物，“究竟是谁呢？”  
如果没有后半句，黑羽甚至要怀疑这人根本是装的失忆，他叹了口气，无精打采地行了个脱帽礼，“怪盗基德。”漂亮规整的蓝丝带礼帽下面露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

这个夜晚很奇妙，像他十二岁那年遇到华生，开始学着训练老鹰（侦查，传信和前台收银），但内心将它看作一场迟到的大雪，雪花是漫天信件落下来，一张张通往霍格沃茨的邀请函。  
现在他仍喜欢穿福尔摩斯的斗篷，像某种孩童时期落下的后遗症，因为这个，在作为侦探的某些方面，他显得尤为不合格。  
护士姐姐推门查房，一小束光从门缝漏进来，看见白马探阖眼躺在病床上，被角齐整，睡眼平静，忍住多看两眼的念头关门走了，一声轻响后，白马睁开眼睛：基德已经不见了。

他没有按铃喊人也就罢了，还提醒了一句护士晚上会来查房，原因不大可能是基德给他削了个苹果，更像自然而然。  
虽然他确实有点感激那个苹果，摔成过脑震荡的都懂，犯晕恶心吃不下东西，基德随手从床头礼物里面拿了个苹果，给他削了几瓣兔子，白马侦探头一次见这么灵巧的手，那把小刀在他手里转了几个圈，刀尖一划，红色果皮被分为一样大小的两块，接下来是他看不太清的动作（病房没有开灯，“小心手哦，”白马提醒），再等基德递过来的时候，已经是翘着尖尖的红耳朵的苹果兔子。  
这些事做完，基德就哗啦一声推开窗户，“拜拜。”他语速飞快地道别，白马慌张下地，基德跳了下去，风呼啦啦灌进来，他看到远处有一只白色大鸟张开了翅膀。

英伦侦探茫然，这个装模作样又耳朵红的像兔子一样的家伙究竟是谁啊？按理说，自己为了追捕国际罪犯Spider来到日本东京，遭他暗算或者明算（还不确定），失忆一事可能是意外，也可能是幻术师一些难以解释的能力，  
但这些现在都不重要——真的好奇怪啊，他不想急着问婆婆先把手机要回来查一查“怪盗基德”，不想请医院值班人员帮他调一调监控录像，也不想急着去探明真相，好像刚刚精神很好，就是为了基德来的时候，能够确认这个夜晚不是任何一种恍惚或清醒的梦境。

>>>  
第二天仍有同学来看望他，举着一本乍看是砖的日英互译大辞典，脸臭的二五八万，像来寻仇，嘴里打子弹一样解释：你不要多想，青子给她爸爸送便当去了，大家都知道中森家的女儿何等热心肠，哪怕伤的是一条狗，也会亲自给它送一篮火腿肠，用精致小方巾盖好——你缺吃的吗？忍着，先把这个课堂笔记抄了，然后再抄辞典。

白马翻了翻笔记本，纸面干净，字体整齐，是中森青子事无巨细的风格。他“啪”地一声把笔记本合上了，说：“我想看看黑羽君的笔记。”  
“为什么啊？”黑羽看起来老不乐意。  
白马很虚心好学地答：“我怕有遗漏，想对照看看。”  
黑羽的笔记果然寥寥数行，夹杂一些可能是他自创的暗号密码或者缩写，白马当机立断，用病房的笔囫囵抄完（此时门外又有一名医生在疑惑：“我笔呢？”），花了不到十分钟，黑羽看完全程，面无表情给他鼓掌。  
白马低头观察这位同学的笔迹，所有该硬朗拐弯的地方都让他写得微微鼓起来，不易察觉地变成了一个柔和的转弯，就是那种傻里傻气男高中生的字，“我听说黑羽君是怪盗基德的粉丝。”他冷不丁冒出一句。  
“你对基德的事倒记得很清楚哦？”  
“我昨晚见到他了，睡了一觉就突然模模糊糊地有了这么个印象。”白马问，“我记错了吗？”  
“我可比基德厉害一百倍。倒是你，脑子摔坏出现幻觉了吧。”  
“或许是日有所思夜有所梦。”  
黑羽剧烈地呛了一口水，恢复了手机使用权的白马把屏幕递到他眼前，娓娓道来：昨晚基德来探病（黑羽：你做梦。），他对此人产生许多疑问，谷歌一番后发现自己的名字总是紧紧跟在后面，便忍不住将二人名字叠在一起搜索.....  
他按下小小的放大镜图标，手指往下滑，戳进一个背景边框充满七彩梦幻泡泡，裸男和马赛克的网站，再点开其中一个链接，里面洋洋洒洒感情真挚地描述了年龄在35岁左右的俊美大叔，愉快犯基德和混血（主要突出一个脸好看）高中生侦探白马的欲拒还迎藕断丝连。  
黑羽十分淡定，不全是因为扑克脸，这些东西自他业务熟练人气高涨之后就看过许多，早已百炼成钢，他是挺喜欢在社交网络上搜自己名字的那种人，但这个习惯在被嫁祸几次后就改掉了，闹心。  
“哇哦，没想到白马同学是这种人。不过你真的别在意，这种东西海了去，别把自己看进去了。”黑羽吐槽完，还是忍不住好心劝慰。  
“并不是这个。”白马皱着眉分析，“普遍说法是基德的年龄在三十往上，这个推断从他消失八年又再度出现来看，似乎很合理。但我的记忆告诉我，基德是十七岁的高中生。”

他话说一半停住。黑羽挑挑眉示意下文，此人能把基德探病这种惊爆头条平铺直叙地像念经，反过来阴阳怪气挑衅也很擅长。  
但白马没有，他有点自嘲地笑了一下：“总觉得...再见一次基德就知道了。”  
“拜拜。天黑了，大侦探该睡了。”黑羽抽走白马手里的笔记本塞进书包，头也不回就走掉，扑克脸不太像扑克脸，嘴角太向下抿了。  
他不常想起，如果老爸活着，已经不止35岁了。

“我后天就能出院。”黑羽听见白马在提醒他不用担心。

>>>  
白马明显能感到自己的情况在逐步好转，管家婆婆把那件染血的衬衫内袋里的东西交还给他，和那枚怀表一样，是好心过路人士黑羽快斗捡的，一支已经摔歪了笔尖的钢笔和一个软皮小本本。以某一页开始为分界点，前面发黄变软，后面洁白如新，他对这个本子有模模糊糊的印象，到手的第一反应是幸好没丢。  
这种感觉有点像翻自己童年时代的日记本，或者登一个许久未用的小号，自己也不记得自己都写了些什么傻逼玩意儿，但仔细一读可能会泪失禁：原来我当年如此天才。

他从后往前翻，最后一抹金红的光从窗外斜进来，一块温暖明亮的光斑打在一页有字的纸写着：黑羽君又出预告，时间在晚9点半。  
白马顿了一下，再往前翻：黑羽君在酒吧点巧克力芭菲，没想到在这方面如此遵纪守法。  
他的脑子里自然而然浮现出一个蛮漂亮的姑娘，金头发蓝眼睛，端着一杯美式芭菲，最下层是看起来粘粘的草莓酱，酸奶冻、麦片，然后是一大团奶油冰淇淋，淋了厚厚一层巧克力酱。他真的好喜欢吃巧克力，白马像被击中天灵盖一样恍然大悟，虽然是陌生面孔，但眼睛却是很少见的通透明亮，容易辨认的蓝。  
黑羽君是个很温柔的人啊，愿意守护小孩的梦境。一只遗落的简笔画手套软软地趴在字旁边。  
黑羽君都不知道情人节是什么，真是怪盗基德吗？  
黑羽君不会溜冰，黑羽君喜欢吃甜食，黑羽君.....  
和黑羽君。  
全都是黑羽君。

终于快翻到开头，他已经看过自己画的许多怪盗基德的简笔素描，有飞翔的背影，一只很大的，反着白光的三角，在铅色的阴影衬托下更加亮，下面坠着一个小小的人影。他想起那个摇摇晃晃的四叶草坠子。  
也有距离拉近后的基德，但是仍站在高处，  
更多的是半身像，只到肩膀，单片眼镜遮住面容，世上无人知晓的怪盗基德的真容，在白马探的笔下，都被涂上很有特点的，有些卷翘的头发。

他的手指轻轻碰着纸张，像走过一条有着深深脚印的古道，每一个胖月牙状的、印着花纹的小坑，都再次被自己的脚步填满，道旁的每一棵投下光的斑点的树和每一枚果实都原封未动。他的手心发烫，脸也很红，像在很短的时间内重新经历完一场热症，甚至能看见有一颗鲜红饱满的心脏，在扉页跳动——他知道那是自己的。

在笔记的最开头，写着或许是最意料之外情理之中的事：基德的正体是黑羽君。  
这位小偷做了许多全然不像小偷的事，见义勇为拾金不昧的，把这个小本子还过来。白马想，他真的没有看过里面的内容吗？  
他的记忆已经恢复很多，只还蒙着一层细细的白雾，像冬天的时候靠近玻璃呵了一口气，伸手就可以抹掉。他记起黑羽常说自己不说谎，当然，只有骗子才这么标榜自己。要真问的话，他大概率会装良民：我五讲四美三好青年，怎么会偷看你一个小本子？  
但他又确实把本子还回来了，没有就地烧掉，纸张也没有缺斤少两，若既非太坦荡，也非不在乎，剩下来的理由就很好猜了，甚至不需要精细查证和严密推理，那颗心就足够，且正正好好。

护士来提醒他早些休息，日光灯的白线随之在他暗红的瞳孔中消失，房间暗下来，白马的思绪在柔软的枕头上沉浮，头痛仍时不时发作，但他可以很满足地闭上眼睛，像把一颗小小圆圆的月亮用眼皮盖好，世界上所有熠熠生辉的东西都会完好无损地封存在他刚刚看到并记住的画面里。他想，今晚或许会做一个在云端漂浮的梦。

>>>  
这一觉睡得又沉又久，应当是前一天在不恰当的时机用脑过度。人就是这样，病得晕晕乎乎只能把精力放在面前的一小块屏幕或一页铅字的时候，会很慢但很认真地读，好像全世界只剩下这两样东西，但很快就会掉进另一个世界里。

出院前一天的检查比较简单，护士例行问了几个问题，场面眼熟。那是他头一次来东京，让怪盗基德吃了个大瘪，他割了逃生用的绳子，放跑迷惑视线的气球，怪盗在7级风里撑开滑翔翼，把雪地砸出个巨深一个坑，然后被对方报复回来，用一大罐催眠瓦斯。病房里，护士温柔地问他要不要加一针止痛剂。  
隔壁有个很吵的男生，被言语勒令安静一些。二人暂时不知道病友就是彼此，否则一定当场在医院扭打成一团——这是他们暂时还没交流到的内容，但总有一天所有发生过的事都会像神秘的预告那样一一落实，“当初隔壁病房的那个傻逼是你哦？”，届时再扭打成一团（另一个意思）也不迟。

白马看新闻，怪盗基德那边的新闻还是他被黑羽快斗送医当天的，没什么特别，演出成功之后，宝石照旧在某个显眼角落完好无损地躺着，被搜查二科的人普通捡到。  
今天天气不好，从窗户往外看去，天空是干枯的灰白，预报说接下来会下上几天的雨，他的短信收件箱也是空白，在恢复了记忆之后他给黑羽去了条短信，主要是说不好意思把你忘掉一类的，把语法书上所有的敬语都用上，显得矫枉过正阴阳怪气，但是自己还觉得自己蛮诚恳的。  
黑羽收到短信，浑身是气但没处撒，“不要忘记扑克脸”，这话搁演出中和别的什么侦探那里都有效，但碰上白马就懒得管理，或者说，用不费那个心思做管理。

晚上，一位白衣高帽的不速之客再次降落在窗台，像只收起翅膀变得乖巧亲人的白鸟。  
白马见了他，显得十分高兴的样子，眉毛眼睛嘴角都是弯的，混血缘故，他的眼窝稍深，卧蚕也很明显，颜色独特的瞳孔被衬得盛满开心。  
这位没受过什么表情管理训练的同学真是十分直白，黑羽在单片眼镜后面腹诽，没注意到自己也差不离，跳下窗台的动作像等一个人接住，皮鞋落地的声音像地板上钻出一朵灰扑扑的小花。  
基德表面上矜持地同他寒暄，问他恢复的怎么样，实则很想趁着这个少见的、白马因靠坐在床沿上变得比他矮了的当口，碰一碰那个暖茶色的发旋。

白马对此毫无所觉，如实回答，黑羽觉得挺有意思，如果自己不成为基德，这位目中无人的侦探大概就是这样，礼貌又疏离，又或者他根本没有从伦敦回来的理由。  
但如果这个词毕竟是如果，没什么意义。现在就是最好的状态了，像在雪花玻璃球里的王子和公主，以及身边飘落的大雪，无论何时何地去看，他们永远都是最鲜活漂亮的样子，皮肤是暖玉，脸颊和嘴唇是玫瑰。

他清清嗓子：“基德大人来满足病号的愿望，再见你一次——说不定还可以给你讲几个故事助眠。”  
白马笑了笑，没有异议的样子。基德用了略微低沉华丽的声线，属于营业常用那类，背后可以是任何人，一个实现愿望的好心小偷，一个志得意满的情场老鸟，甚至是一个色情男主播——总之，不需要脸，只是个符号，用来满足几乎所有人的幻想。  
但白马不想要这个，他温和地说：“好呀，但是可不可以用你自己的声音？”  
霎时所有星星的轨道停止了转动，世界上只剩下病房里安静的呼吸与心跳，涨潮一般。而黑羽的声音轻轻地“嗯”了一下，

我梦见绿的夜，炫目的白雪中/  
一个吻缓缓涨上大海的眼睛  
...

闭上眼睛的时候，白马感到一个有些颤抖的、温暖的吻印在他的额头上，像一只小猫，用湿乎乎的粉红色鼻子轻轻拱他。

>>>  
白马如期出院，坐在Cobra427的后座上收到黑羽好像才想起来回复的短信，忍不住又想加一条笔记，比如比较能忍，不够坦率之类，但显得太太太stk了，只好忍住。  
车窗上不断有小小的水珠滚落，一场轻轻柔柔的绵绵细雨，将道旁樱花打落。东京的风和雨不像伦敦那样透着一股灰调，是会让绿色的叶片和粉色的花朵被浸润，变得更加通透的漂亮水花。  
在这样的天气，可以随着雨落的声音（碎碎的，淅淅沥沥的），做一些同样很琐碎的事情，首先像个普通留学的高中生那样补一下作业，再是处理他擅长的，在几天之内累积下的案件委托，然后是赴一个约会，这是他最期待的一个，因为是黑羽快斗的邀请。

这位基德的正体同学敲竹杠一个顶十个，白马甚至怀疑黑羽为了敲他一些难搞的季节限定和果子饿了一天一夜——倒不是说吃相不好，黑羽同学吃东西是一种诡谲的斯文，不快，也没什么声音，但在吃到冰淇淋的时候，频繁露出小小一截软红舌尖。  
白马有一搭没一搭地想，这副模样就算他亲口说自己是基德，也大概率没有人信。  
黑羽好像明白他在想什么，很得意地冲他挤眼睛。

白马被黑羽七弯八拐地带着走，进了一个小巷子，路窄且坑坑洼洼，许多碎石愣愣地支着，一个口子脏兮兮的下水管道抻出来，细细地排着雨水。前方是许多拉得严严实实的闸门，有锈迹，看起来被废置许久，在江古田这么地味的小地方，这种区域大概率是没有监控的。  
春雨来去都轻飘飘，此时云散去，一弯细细的月亮露出来，照亮一个个小小的水坑。道上有细细条纹反光的地方可以踩，整片的不行，黑羽玩心大起，喉咙里哼出意味不明的调子，跳着走过去。  
他看起来心情很好，有点像表演欲作祟之前收不住的那种兴奋，白马秉着侦探的职业精神观察地形，认为如果基德想在这种地方杀了他，成功率比较可行。

“塔纳托斯将为白马侦探献上一场推理游戏——”黑羽突然转身，影子在月光下拉得老长，指指这个鸡不生蛋鸟不拉屎的适合犯罪的地皮。  
“如果是表演的话，黑羽君的表情应该再夸张一点。”白马看着他，黑羽背对着月光，一切都像在梦中，比起用眼睛辨析微表情之类，他更愿意用食指扯一扯黑羽的嘴角。  
而不是现在眼里的水汽止不住地在月光下颤动的样子。

他在这一刻记起所有发生过的一切，譬如黑洞洞的枪口，混乱的火并，然而基德是不用实弹的，生死在某些时候只被一条钩索晃晃悠悠地悬着，他追着基德来到这里，怪盗掏出扑克枪与黑衣人对峙，没注意到暗处，一把狙击枪的镜头反射出十字光芒。  
那一刻是来不及思考的，金发侦探只听见耳畔风声，回过神来，已经抱着基德在路面上滚了几圈，那枚金色的怀表充当了晃动视线的替死鬼，被击落在地。  
失去意识前的最后一刻，他看见黑羽快斗错愕的脸，眼睛里的蓝像一块碎掉的水面。基德的单片眼镜在一片混乱中掉了下来。  
“白马...白马？”  
黑羽伸手去摸他的后脑，白手套立刻被温热的红色浸透。

在为期不算短的昏睡中，白马做许多梦，乱七八糟的，视角像被拉近的镜头，里面是遮着面孔的基德，或是一脸惊愕的黑羽快斗，和他想下笔却描绘不出的样子如出一辙，今晚过后他应当可以画得出来了，而且会很准确，是用来追捕一个要终生和自己的手腕拷在一起的罪犯画像。  
专属的。——他很喜欢用这些词，“唯一能扰乱我思考的人”，“在被我追到之前不许输给别人”，既深情又排他，因为不是更喜欢，也不是最喜欢，不是从星星中挑一颗，是月亮，也是眼中苹果。

白马轻轻张开双臂，这个动作已经发生过很多次，白披风像鸟的长长的尾羽，或是没有重量的猫的尾巴，慢慢落下来，软软地搭在他的手臂上。  
现在也一样。

End.


End file.
